An exhaust manifold of an internal combustion engine is a collection of conduits through which exhaust gases produced during combustion are carried away from the engine. The exhaust manifold typically receives exhaust gases from each of the engine cylinders through exhaust valve ports in the cylinder head or cylinder block of the engine. The exhaust manifold then routes the exhaust gases through one or more aftertreatment components and/or one or more turbines of a turbocharger before expelling the exhaust gases into the atmosphere. During operation of the engine, the exhaust manifold becomes very hot due to the extremely high temperatures of the exhaust gases passing through the manifold. To reduce skin temperature and improve heat rejection, some exhaust manifolds include a water jacket near an exterior surface of the manifold.
An exemplary exhaust gas line for an internal combustion engine having a cooling liquid space is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,079 to Wuensche et al. (hereinafter Wuensche). In particular, the Wuensche reference teaches an exhaust gas line assembled of several housings, with each housing containing a cooling liquid space. The cooling liquid spaces of adjacent housings are connected with each other using a connecting nipple. It appears the connecting nipples, along with interconnections between exhaust tube segments, form the connections between the multiple housings. Although there exists a variety of different manifold designs in the art, it should be appreciated that there remains a continuing need for manifold designs offering improvements, including, for example, increased surface cooling, ease of manufacture or use, and improved sealing.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems or issues set forth above.